


As Long As The Magic Holds Out

by PeppermintGlow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: An Ode, Drabble, Other, Seventeen - Freeform, second life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintGlow/pseuds/PeppermintGlow
Summary: Quick drabble that's been on my mind. This is for B. I hope that, sometime, if you read it, it will give you some peace. As long as the magic holds out.





	As Long As The Magic Holds Out

[Play Me While You Read](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks6tQUZPwvs)

You’re sitting in a café. The ends of your hair are still a little damp from the rain. Your hands fold around the warmth of a cup of fragrant tea on the wooden table.

The street lights reflect off the water in the cobble-stoned streets, creating a warm blur of gold on blue-grey, readily disturbed but always constant. It’s a moving Monet, constantly rippling in fallen crystals, dropping their honey hues upon the darkness that is closing in. A man stands under a black umbrella on the corner of the street. A girl in a red hat throws her arms around his neck. They huddle close under the umbrella as they leave. Parents each hold an umbrella in one hand, and one of their child’s hands in the other. His face is lit with glee from under his hood as he makes use of his new wellington boots.

The air smells of freshly baked bread and sweet coffees. The sky is a heavy, dark chambray, a blanket covering the world for miles, only on the horizon meeting with the tops of distant mountains. Cars gently pass, careful not to disturb the pools by the side of the road. Tiny droplets of icy water trickle down the windowpane, tapping a melody only angels could make sense of on the glass.

The inside world is a rich butter, and the outside is a staccato casal. And for a few hours, as you sit with your cup of tea, the world has shifted. Things are not what they always were, nor what they will soon be once more. Just for now this world is one bewitched, where melancholy is a tinge of happiness, where safety is the heat of your fingertips and the frosted tip of your nose all at once. Right now, in this place, at this time, for as long as the magic can hold out, you are at peace.

Second Life is in the background, and you are, finally for now, at peace.


End file.
